


Aftermath

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clara ask Jack about taking a break after Brad’s death.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders or the characters.

Clara hadn’t been in the office for two weeks. She had called of course to tell Jack she was okay. He of course knew that Brad had been killed. He told her to take as much time as she needed. Also, to keep in touch. 

She had failed at keeping in touch over the past two weeks. Instead she had been hiding out in Emily’s flat sobbing. Emily had been texting Jack though. 

Clara knocked on Jack’s office door. “Come in.” he shouted.

She opened the wooden door, “Hey.” She greeted.

Jack’s head snapped up and he smiled at her, “Hey, Clara.” He put the papers down and went over to her. He wrapped her into a huge hug. She quickly accepted his hug, grateful for his comfort. “I’m so sorry. I know that’s not helpful, but it’s all I got.” 

“Thanks.” she tells him. 

He pulls away and looks at her, “It’s going on?”

She takes a deep breath, “I want to take a leave-of-absence. I just need some time to wrap my head around things, and figure out what’s next.”

“Of course.” He tells her, “I really want you to take all the time you need. Didn’t rush things, okay? You need to heal.” 

She nods her head, “Okay.” 

He squeezes her shoulder, “Take care, Clara.”

She gives him as much as a smile as she can, “You too, Jack.”


End file.
